


Celebracíon

by RainbowRandom



Series: Parte del plan [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Celebrations, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Drabble. Bane viene a él con la suficiente alegría para dejarse llevar, sin embargo, al final de cuentas por algo es llamado el farsante.





	Celebracíon

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me he decido por terminar este cortito en el que estuve pensando y he decidido hacerle una serie de Drabbles a esta idea, sin más, espero les guste.

De nuevo esta ahí, deseando celebrar su triunfo y con el bello chico entre sus piernas chupando su miembro, en busca de su recompensa “¿Gran celebración?” Pregunta el prostituto al masturbarlo con una enorme sonrisa, su lengua dentro del prepucio y su mano acariciando la piel palpitante constantemente.

“Podría decirse, es un gran día” responde empujando en la mano y acariciando el suave cabello ondulado, adorando la dulce succión del chico en su pene y sonríe debajo de su máscara, John lame la cabeza y baja para chupar los testículos, escuchando el ronroneo de Bane, disfruta de lo que hace sentir a un hombre tan dominante como lo es el mercenario “Grandote, ¿Como me quieres?” Gime frotando el miembro contra su mejilla.

“En la cama, hoy estoy de humor para verte montarme” Contesta con tranquilidad y el buen humor en su tono de voz. John obedece al instante y se levanta para retirar su ropa, acaricia su pene y gime en aprobación a la vista de Bane, el gran hombre esta sentado en la cama, espera pacientemente como siempre y disfrutando del espectáculo, Robín ama la manera en la cual solo le mira a él.

Sube al regazo del terrorista, cualquiera estaría asustado ante la dominante presencia, sin embargo, esta más excitado que nunca y tan solo sonríe cuando grandes manos sujetan sus caderas, es tan dulce el rose de la erección palpitante contra su trasero. Se alegra de haber tenido tiempo para lubricar su ano, que se contrae con solo el pensamiento del pene llenándolo.

El hombre enmascarado se posiciona y se desliza lentamente, Robín jadea al sentir solo la cabeza en su interior, grande y sin circuncidar penetrando en su entrada, llevándole a un orgasmo y llenando su interior de su caliente semen. La idea le hace agua la boca. Se deja caer hacía abajo, el aro de músculos mostrando algo de resistencia, la agradable rozadura en su estirado ano y jadea al sentir las bolas contra su trasero.

“Eres tan grande, tan delicioso” Dice al mecer sus caderas lentamente, un ligero vaivén y la cabeza del enorme pene frota su próstata, su boca cae abierta y grita con el primer empujón de parte del musculoso hombre, lagrimas de alivió brotan al acariciar su miembro adolorido por el descuido, jadeos y gemidos son acallados por los dedos de Bane en su boca, el gusto a tierra y los callos contra su lengua, es algo tan característico de él además de su sabor medicinal, la combinación más excitante y extraña que ha probado.

El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando y un gruñido ahogado por la máscara, John ríe mientras mira a Bane lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, no es la primera vez que lo hace mostrar su placer verbalmente pero siempre es una agradable sorpresa cuando sucede. Continúa apretando sus paredes internas y moviendo sus caderas en movimientos circulares, sacando más de esos sonidos necesitados que ama escuchar.

“Silencio, tu mujer podría oírnos” Susurra risueño, el golpe que fue dado a la puerta poco después, demostró que a Barsad no le gustó para nada el comentario.

Siente que no puede más cuando recibe una nalgada, el picor y cosquilleo en su glúteo derecho le dice que va a tener la mano marcada por un tiempo y le hace saltar de excitación ante la idea, Robín es sorprendido por las poderosas embestidas que casi lo hacen salir del regazo de Bane y chilla de emoción, su punto dulce es tocado tan repetidamente que lo envía por el borde, oye sus maldiciones ahogadas por su orgasmo.

Viene fuerte y su visión se nubla por algunos segundos, solo es el sonido blanco en sus oídos y el semen llenando su interior, los dedos enterrándose en sus caderas. Cae en el pecho musculoso y su respiración es forzada, el corazón de Bane late alterado, quien continúa tartamudeando sus caderas derramando cada gota de su semilla en sus entrañas y orgullo recorre su ser, un ejercicio extenuante y con una recompensa bien merecida, solo él puede permitirse llevarle a este estado. Como de costumbre ambos se quedan en esa posición, el pene se desliza y el semen saliendo de su ano, están relajados y descansando, cada musculo del cuerpo de John se sienta increíble, el sexo no suele ser tan bueno con cualquier otro de sus clientes, el mercenario tiene algo particularmente extraño, si fuera otra situación podría atreverse a decir que es el hombre de sus sueños.

“Honestamente estuve pensando en aceptar a más clientes a parte de ti” Bane le mira y hay un destello peligroso en sus ojos, sus cejas se dibujan juntas en la evidente posesividad “Eso creí, gran chico” Murmura en la tranquilidad del momento, la mano del enmascarado empieza a masajear su espalda y un gemido gustoso escapa de su boca.

Bane acaricia las pecas en la espalda de John, quien ronronea gustoso a su toque y ríe cuando presiona los puntos de presión suave en su piel “Que bien se siente, grandote” John ríe y luego voltea la cabeza para ver a su acompañante. El mercenario baja su palma hasta su trasero, el semen resbala por sus muslos y hunde su dedo en el suelto agujero causando un ligero gemido en el chico “Oye tipo grande, todavía no estoy listo para otra carga” jadea al sentir ahora dos dedos moviéndose en su interior y hunde la cara en su almohada antes de morderla.

El tranquilo toque en la puerta y la voz del terrateniente se escuchan, causando que el gran hombre se levante y tome su pesado abrigo de lana, John gatea para acercarse al mercenario y toma su mano, chupando sus dedos cubiertos de semen.

“Volveré pronto” Anuncia antes de que limpiar la saliva de sus dedos en las sabanas y desaparecer por la puerta.

El farsante suspira y sonríe al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono, puede mentir con alguien más por un rato más. No es como si Bane fuera el único en su lista.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Gracias por leer, será un placer por sus leídos.


End file.
